


Seasons Change

by yongcraft



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, More angst, how to deal with long distance relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongcraft/pseuds/yongcraft
Summary: Just like the seasons change from autumn to winter, Juyeon’s feelings for Hyunjae seemed to fade as well.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun (Hyunjae) / Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 15





	Seasons Change

5 months of doing long distance with Hyunjae and it sure took a toll on Juyeon’s wellbeing.

He no longer picked up Hyunjae’s calls, he no longer looked forward to their daily movie reviews every night during their facetime calls. 

Hyunjae noticed his boyfriend’s sudden change of behavior but he never asked Juyeon about it. He didn’t want to go through the pain of knowing, explaining and probably— moving on. 

He just loved Juyeon too much that sometimes, he’d just tell himself that Juyeon was just “tired after a long day” or maybe “something must’ve happened at uni.” 

He told himself the same excuses every night that his good friend Younghoon was already worried about him. 

“What do you mean he’s just tired? Are you blind, Hyunjae? Juyeon’s probably on the verge of giving up on your relationship. Why can’t you see that?” Younghoon said while talking to Hyunjae on the phone, almost shouting at him.

“Because Younghoon! You don’t just give up on people like that. We haven’t seen each other in months, he probably misses my warmth around him— that’s why he’s just... empty like that.” Hyunjae answers back while fixing his room in preparation for his and Juyeon’s face time session. 

“Just don’t come crying to me when I turn up to be right all along.” Younghoon snaps while ending the call, leaving Hyunjae dumbfounded. 

Hyunjae didn’t mind what his friend said, he simply didn’t care. He was someone who believed that things happen for a reason, and that things come to those who wait. Waiting for Juyeon was tough but he knew that he would always be worth it.

[Flashback to high school years]

Juyeon having a crush on Hyunjae was the biggest talk of the town back then. 

No one would have expected the arrogant yet charming jock to have a crush on an awkward student council president. Usually it would be the other way around.

Hyunjae didn’t even like Juyeon back then. He basically made him wait for about 4 months before saying yes due to his trust issues and friend’s sentiments.

Despite of that turmoil Juyeon had to go through to win Hyunjae’s heart, the happy couple had an amazing relationship.

They both helped each other, academic wise and in life. Juyeon was close to flunking his subjects till Hyunjae came and taught him how to study smart. While Hyunjae was always getting scolded for being late at his part-time job, Juyeon helped him fix his habits— which eventually got Hyunjae promoted.

You could say it was a whirlwind of romance, Not until Juyeon got accepted for a sports scholarship overseas. 

At first, Juyeon was reluctant about it cause it meant he’d have to leave Hyunjae and his friends, but Hyunjae talked to him and encouraged him by saying it would be good for his and their possible future as a couple.

So a month after their graduation, Hyunjae bid his goodbyes to Juyeon at the airport.

The first 2 months of their long distance relationship was going smooth, there were no problems. They called every night on the phone, and had face time calls every weekend for their movie nights and sometimes— sexy times.

[Present time]

Hyunjae had already prepared for their face time call, he had lit up scented candles and chose a movie for their Netflix party. He even had wine and food prepared.

It was as if everything was going great for him.  
But, what was it like for Juyeon?

Juyeon on the other hand, had his room full of papers, films from his camera, and bottles of alcohol. His clothes were a mess and he had deadlines to rush.

In short, he wasn’t exactly doing great.

Minutes before he and Hyunjae’s call, he contacted his close friend Eric for advice.

“What’s up brother?” Eric asked attentively.

“Eric, what do I do? Do I break up with him now? Do I wait another week?” Juyeon asks frantically as he looks at the clock.

“Bro, just remember this. If you love him, you let him go. Especially when it’s burdening you too much.” Eric advised.

“Maybe if you explained, he would understand.”

“Explain what? That I’m falling out of love? That I don’t have time for him anymore? That i’d rather see him happier without me? This is hard for me, Eric. But I’ll see. I don’t know.” Juyeon says while pacing back and forth in his room.

“Just tell him what you have to tell him, Juyeon.” Eric says as he ends the call.

Juyeon was nervous but he knew it had to be done. So he prepared for the face time call, and contacted Hyunjae right away.

[face time call]  
“Babyyyy! Hi! I missed you.” Hyunjae says in excitement at the sight of his boyfriend’s face on the screen.

“Oh hey there, Hyunjae.” Juyeon says in a timid tone as he fakes a smile and takes in a moment to look at his handsome boyfriend. 

“How are you? I’ve missed you so much you have no idea. I went out today for a quiet walk in the city and fed some stray cats cause I remembered how you loved them. Then I did some work for extra credits in my film class, till I eventually took the day off from work to get ready for tonight’s movie time. Oops, I just talked too fast.” Hyunjae giggles as he scratches his head slightly and opens up a bag of chips for him to eat while Juyeon searched for movies.

Truth be told, Juyeon was having a hard time in breaking up the news that he no longer had feelings for Hyunjae. He was so distracted on how beautiful Hyunjae’s curls were, on how they fit the silhouette of his face. How he wish he could go back to the days where he and Hyunjae would get ready together to go to school. He’d usually tell Hyunjae to not wax his hair, just to keep the luscious curls. 

Juyeon was worried, he didn’t want to do this but he was left with no choice. He didn’t want Hyunjae to be the only one who was loving him or making an effort in the relationship. He wanted both to be equal, but things just don’t go the way it has to be, sometimes. 

Hyunjae on the other hand, was a bit tense. He could sense his boyfriend’s aura from the screen, he could see how stressed out he was. Although he knew what was coming, he never wanted to admit it to himself.

But the silence was killing him. 

“Juyeon? Are you alright?” He breaks the silence by asking Juyeon, hoping he wouldn’t reply the words he always feared the most.

“No... I guess it’s time we talk about this..” Juyeon says while sitting up straight in his bed and preparing to say words he never knew he would say.

“Hyunjae, I love you. I always have and always will. But things have changed. I no longer feel the spark I used to have whenever I saw you.” Juyeon gulps as he nears to tears.

“I never wanted this to happen. I never wished for it. But seasons change, and along with that, my feelings did too. I wanna blame the distance. But it would be too petty for me to do such. You can curse me, but I guess it’s just the situation I am in right now. I’m at a phase where I just want to be left alone... i’m sorry. I truly am. You can hate me all you want, i’m okay with it.” Juyeon tells his boyfriend as he wipes off some tears and waits for Hyunjae’s response.

So he drank till he was drunk and fell asleep while cuddling Juyeon’s favorite jackets and sweaters and whispers to himself, “maybe in another season.”

[fast forward to 4 years]

Juyeon had already graduated and was going on a vacation to his hometown before starting work. He was excited, mainly because he could see his family again, his friends and most importantly— his ex boyfriend Hyunjae. His only love.

Though he wasn’t completely confident that he’d see or even win Hyunjae back, he still thought it would be better if he tried. So after 3 days of packing and saying goodbye to his college friends, he takes the first plane back home. 

Hyunjae on the other hand, was already working and earning so much. He had multiple suitors lining up for him, had flings left and right yet he never committed to anyone. 

It wasn’t because of how he and Juyeon broke up but it was more of a personal preference to not commit so fast yet. 

His friend Younghoon, though had tried to ask him out over 10 times. Hyunjae never answered him back, but it was fine with Younghoon since he knew deep inside that Hyunjae was still in deniably in love with Juyeon. 

[10:30 PM, Juyeon arrives at the airport and makes his way to a local coffee shop to relax]

Little does Juyeon know that the coffee shop he came into was where his ex boyfriend Hyunjae works at. 

Hyunjae makes his way to the counter until he accidentally bumps onto someone, a familiar face.

“Oh, i’m sorry.” A familiar voice said as he looked back and stares into Hyunjae.

“Wait, do I know you—“ Hyunjae was interrupted as Juyeon was already smiling at him, almost with tears in his eyes.

“Hyunjae? It’s really you! I missed you so much” Juyeon said as he hugged Hyunjae quickly.

“How are you my love?” Juyeon asked Hyunjae as he offered that they sit together.

Hyunjae was taken a back, he was surprised to see Juyeon acting so sweet all of a sudden, after leaving him.

“Uhhh.... guess you could say i’m doing fine. I finished my studies, I work part-time here and i’m an official employee at my friend’s company. I’m alright, I guess.” Hyunjae tells Juyeon as he awkwardly tries to be avoid his eyes.

“You? Why are you suddenly here?”

“I’m on vacation before work. Thought i’d visit a certain someone before I immerse myself in work again.” Juyeon says while reaching out to Hyunjae’s hands, attempting to hold it again.

Hyunjae thought that Juyeon was going too fast, he didn’t expect to see his ex-boyfriend after years again. Especially when they broke up via call. 

“Juyeon, don’t you think you’re moving too fast right now? I mean, you broke up with me. You left because you needed time.” 

“I don’t know how else to react, you’re suddenly being so sweet again..” Hyunjae tells Juyeon as he sips his coffee to avoid the awkward air. 

Juyeon stares at Hyunjae as he sighs deeply and begins to explain himself.

“I know you’re surprised i’m here. I know you never expected me to come back so sudden and be all sweet towards you. But hear me out, I want to try again. I’m better now. I’ve settled things out. Trust me. “

“You don’t have to say yes immediately, Hyunjae. Just give me a chance. I’ll make things right for us.”

“You were the only constant in my life, I realized that so late. So I made myself better for me and for you. I hope you still have it in your heart to forgive me, Hyunjae. “ Juyeon confesses as he looks at Hyunjae sincerely.

“I’m at a loss for words... Juyeon. But okay, i’m giving you another chance. Please don’t mess it up. I missed you too much.” Hyunjae tells Juyeon as he holds his hand tightly.

Juyeon smiled brightly as Hyunjae accepted, and the two had never been so happy til now. 

[Fast forward to 2 weeks]

Juyeon and Hyunjae were doing great, they were both doing everything they wanted to do— museum dates, hiking, extreme sports and the like. They never got a chance to bond this close and happily until now. 

Hyunjae thought to himself that it was sort of worth it, having to spend time apart as he could clearly see how bright Juyeon was. He really did change for the better. At this point, Hyunjae realized he was right for turning Younghoon down and waiting for Juyeon instead, even if Younghoon kept asking him out.

Juyeon, in Hyunjae’s eyes was no longer someone who got easily tired or someone who could not smile for so long. 

He was happy, and he intended to stay that happy from now on.

As the week almost ended, Juyeon’s vacation was almost nearing its end. 

He wanted to bring Hyunjae to his new place, so he asked him.

“Hyunjae, my vacation is almost ending. I wouldn’t want to miss you too much so would you mind if I asked you to come with me there?” Juyeon asked shyly as he waited for the other’s response.

Hyunjae thought for a while. Following Juyeon meant he had to give up his job, his whole life in Korea. Although he missed Juyeon a lot, he needed to think about the options.

“Juyeon, I don’t think I could go to you just yet. I want to, but I need to clear things out with my job first. But don’t worry. I’ll follow you there. I promise.” He tells Juyeon as he gives him a tight reassuring hug.

[The Day of Juyeon’s flight]

Hyunjae brought Juyeon to the airport and bid his goodbyes. They didn’t say much, cause they both knew that they’d be seeing each other again. Juyeon held onto Hyunjae’s promise that he’d follow him shortly after. 

Juyeon arrived in NYC and called Hyunjae immediately. The two talked for hours as if they’d never see each other again. They talked about the new place, some changes, and even planned on getting a pet cat or dog for fun.

“When will I see you again baby?” Juyeon asked Hyunjae lovingly as he waited for his answer.

“In a few days! My boss agreed that I do work via my laptop. Since i’m the top employee of all time, I get these privileges. See you soon my love!” Hyunjae tells Juyeon excitedly.

As they ended the call, Hyunjae packed immediately so he could take the first flight over to NYC. He was excited to see Juyeon, he was excited to start his life with him once again.

So he slept for a few hours or so, and made last few trips around his unit to see if he missed anything. As he bid goodbye to his unit, he hurriedly went to the airport on the way to Juyeon.

As he almost boarded the plane, Hyunjae called Younghoon and his other friends to say goodbye. He treated them coffee and took pictures with them for the last time. Jacob and Kevin hugged him tight and left Hyunjae and Younghoon to talk for a while. 

“Younghoon... this is goodbye I guess. Thank you for being by my side as well and for helping me out even if I constantly turned you down.” Hyunjae says in a shy manner.

“It’s alright Hyunjae. I know how much you love him. Being your friend is already enough for me. Now off you go, take care okay? I’ll see you guys real soon.” Younghoon said as he hugged Hyunjae and watched him board the plane.

Hyunjae finally found peace as he made closure with Younghoon and said goodbye to his friends. He’d never been happier until now. So as he sat down on his chair, he closed his eyes and dreamed of the beautiful future he and Juyeon would have.

-  
Hyunjae finally arrived at NYC and Juyeon hugged him tight as they were reunited once again. He brought him home to his unit and they both spent the entire night in bed all to themselves. 

“Juyeon,”  
“I love you... I want you.” Hyunjae tells his boyfriend in small breaths as he takes in Juyeon’s gentle yet strong thrusts.

“I know baby, all of me is all yours.” Juyeon says as he plants kisses on Hyunjae’s lips then his neck while thrusting deep into him.

Their room was full of Hyunjae’s soft moans as he and Juyeon made love all night. They both wanted to make it special, after all. 

Juyeon loved how milky and smooth Hyunjae’s torso was he left tiny bites all over his body as Hyunjae held onto Juyeon’s hair.

Daylight came and Juyeon smiled as he saw Hyunjae cuddled up next to him, his skin glowing because of the sunlight.

He wished this moment could last forever, seeing his handsome boyfriend cuddled up beside him. Juyeon kissed Hyunjae’s forehead as he whispered to his hear, “good morning my love” while caressing his beautiful curly hair as he begins to wake up.

Hyunjae smiled and kissed Juyeon back, then proceeded to go back to sleep once again. 

Juyeon smiled and thought that this exact moment was entirely perfect already. He could not ask for more. A stable job, a perfect little home and his loving boyfriend with him too. Although they have spent most of their time apart, they managed to find each other back in their arms again. Seasons change, but this time neither of them had to fear feelings changing along as well. 

The leaves fall, the wind blows, and the farm country slowly changes from the summer cottons into its winter wools. But Hyunjae and Juyeon’s love remained strong, despite of seasons changing again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello! So you’ve finally reached the end of this au 💗 this was heavily inspired by Keshi’s song titled Blue. I also liked the idea of Juyeon and Hyunjae having to resort to a ldr relationship after being high school sweethearts so I came up with this. (Maybe based from experience too, oops) Also, I wanted a little bit of a love triangle between deobmuda line so which explains this. (Who knows, I might write a spin-off au where Younghoon and Hyunjae are the lead). This serves as my first JuMil / JuJae au and I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I don’t usually write so fast but with this au, I finished within 2 days. Enjoy! Feedbacks are appreciated 💗


End file.
